Legend of Korra: 4 months down 5 months to go
by Zoey X Stark
Summary: korra is now 4 months pregnant and helpless how is she going to cope...


**Legend of Korra: 4 months down 5 months to go.**

Chapter 1

"KORRA" Mako yelled when I fell into the sea

"Mako help! There is something wrong" I said while holding my stomach.

Mako picked me up no matter how heavy I was and carried me to Katara at Air temple island.

"Help Katara, Korra collapsed" Mako said to Korra

"What happened Mako?" Katara said while Mako paces Korra on a bed.

"She had her feet in the water and she got up to collect a shell and suddenly she fell. She was briefly conscious when I got then but then she passed out" Mako replied

"Mako….Mako….Mako save the babies" I manage to mutter before passing out again.

I wake up in my and Mako's bed cover by blankets when I suddenly jerk up and touched my stomach. Mako walks in and sits down.

"Mako what happened" I say worried that I might of lost one of the babies.

"Nothing much it's just…the babies… there benders" Mako says as subtle as possible

"Benders…..did they do this?" I asked Mako.

"Well yes and no…. they don't know what they are doing but Katara has put you on bed rest a month early so you can't have another fall so now for the next 4.5 months I asked bei fong to let me stay home and she agreed now everything you need you tell me" Mako replies.

"That is so not fair I thought I had half a month left we were going to shop for baby furniture to fill up that little room" I say with annoyance.

"Ok here is the deal, in 2 days I get 1 year of paternity leave so we will go uptown briefly an get baby stuff ok?" Mako replied followed by him getting ready for bed.

"Ok but we need to do a lot of shopping" I added

"Fine but you will need to take it easy" Mako replied.

Mako and I fell asleep in each other's arms and we sleep for hours which was very unlike me at the moment because the babies were determined to keep me awake so I can eat but for once the babies sleep through the night. The sun rose and I woke up for my morning sickness routine and I realised that I sleep through the night and the day and the day after that. Mako walked in and stared at me.

Chapter 2

"Korra you are finally awake" Mako said while helping me back to the bed.

"Finally?" I reply

"Yeah you have been asleep for 2 days … honestly I was getting worried" Mako said as he kissed me.

"I'm fine Mako I'm now worried about you, you look exhausted" I reply with worry.

"I haven't had that much sleep since you were back" Mako replied.

"Why?" I say while touching Mako's face.

"I've been worried about you and the baby" Mako

"we are both fine why don't you try and get some sleep. I promise ill be right next to you" I says just before Mako falls asleep on my shoulder"

Chapter 3 

I'm now 7 and half months pregnant and now absolutely huge . Mako is relying on my every need and the only time I get to get up is if I need the toilet and even then Mako helps me with every single bit but with my hormones raving I seem to shout at him a lot.

"Mako I can get dressed myself" I shout while crying.

"Fine but be extremely careful" Mako scowled

"Mako if you add stress I might do into labour early" I add

"Don't joke about that." Mako said while his head was against my stomach.

"Ok but remember when I am in labour I might say some stuff I don't mean" I say just before I dash to the bathroom.

Mako and I were going to see Katara after last month's accident when I fell down the stair but lucky the babies survived. So I waddle from oogi to Katara very slowly but when Mako caught up I leaned on him just incase my legs would give way because the babies were almost the same weight as me.

"Hello Master Katara" I say as I catch my breath.

"Hello Korra and how many times do I have to tell you call me Katara." Katara replies.

"we are here for a check-up before my last one next month but I was wondering next month can you come to our house instead because I really don't want to leave the house unless I have to" I say with persistence.

"Ok Korra and by the looks of it the babies are perfectly fine but you NEED to stay in bed from now on" Katara replied

"Fine but I need to talk to Tenzin is he in the house?" I mumble loud enough

"Yes but don't forget not to over work it because you can go into labour or miscarry" what Katara says hits me like a brick.

"Don't remind me" I said

After that I went home and went to sleep but I woke up in the middle of the night so I went into the baby's room and sat on the chair but Mako found me in it the next morning and to wake me up he gave me light kiss on my forehead before the babies woke me up because they wanted to see their daddy.

**The end**

Next **Legend of Korra: 8 months and in Labour**

Should be uploading within the next week

(sorry this one was short the next one would be longer)


End file.
